Double L in Paris
by andreblomvkist
Summary: You knew when suddenly, without noticing it, things turn around? That's what happened to Alex and Piper.


**Paris.**

They say Louis XVI ordered to put more than 3000 lights on this city's streets. Not something usual on that time.

City of love. Of light.

**Alex had a fucked up day**. A really fucked up one. '_For fucks sake, City of Light and the eletricity meter doesn't fucking work! Fucking french eletrician_!'.

And Pipes was nowhere to be seen. She had this aquarium store, with you know, fish and shit. On New York. And well it seems that the fish were

having a pretty hard time because Piper was 100% of the time on the phone. '_Really, if I could fuck over those fucking fishes, I would.._'

'_What?_', Piper asked surprised

Alex was utterly surprised. She thought it was the first time Piper had answered to her. Although Alex prefered she had answered to something else.

'_Okay... I said that out loud. I'm sorry._' Alex said, trying to hide, as best as she could, a smile. '_Sometimes you have to make something fall in order to_

_get a reaction_' she thought.

'_Alex. I heard you. Would you really do that to those nice, little fishes?_" Piper asked, surprised, but smiling because she caught Alex.

'_Of course not, I just_..' Alex sighed and laughed. '_I thought I wasn't saying that._'

Alex was hard. She was this kind of rocky brunette tall and she was, usually, quite harsh on the rest of the people. But Pipes has this thing, she has this smile, this laugh.. Alex could die and Piper's laugh would just wake her up, as if it were a bad dream. A nightmare.

And she was having one. Alex knew that Piper had felt the same, when Alex ran the cartel. But she did no more. She had lots of money already. Not that lots, but they could travel, eat, and do whatever they wanted. And now she felt alone. As Piper did once. She knew Piper liked spending time with her, but the fact is that it wasn't happening. And Alex wasn't used to this. And that sensation, that loneliness.. desolation.. made her cringe. Anger. Rage. ... Sadness.

'_Piper.. could.. could I ask you something?_'

'_Sure but don't expect a long answer because in 5 minutes I'll have a call from some seller and-_', Piper said, without even looking at her.

'_Then don't worry, we can talk later._', Alex answered, faking a smile. Do you know that smile, when you know that you can win a race, and you imagine winning it.. but you end up

not even participating it? That smile you put on your face when they say 'All is gonna be better' and you just respond, 'sure'. That smile as draw on Alex face. She didn't even want to see Piper no more.

She just turned around, and while walking to the sofa, she breathed deeply, wiped the tears and sat.

Piper knew. Piper knew what she was doing. What Alex was going through. She felt that herself. Then, and now. But her phone rang and she had to take that call. That opportunity of future.

Her shop. Her acuarium. Running it with Alex. Being a family. However, Piper thought.. that is the future. That will be the future.

She hung up the phone. '_Fuck it_' she said, as loud as she fucking could. And while putting her pyjama, she yelled at Alex:

'_HOW ABOUT SEEING SOME EPISODES OF ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK?_'

And Alex.. Alex did not know whether to laugh or cry. She was sorry, because she knew that Piper just wanted the best for both. But fuck, she wanted to be with her. That's why they were in Paris. That's why they were together. To be together. Piper walked into the living room, and stopped while looking at her.

'_Come on Alex, what do you say?!_', asked smiling.

'_Piper.. if you have to work you-_'

'_Fuck work. I want that fucking acuarium, I love working on it. But I love you more. And right now, I feel like this is more about us. Not you, not me, us. Together. So please, let me seat on OUR sofa, watch OUR TV and cuddle up a bit with you. I don't want to get on the Taylor Swift's mode_.'

Alex laughed for the first time in days. '_Is that kind of a Optimus Prime mode?_' she asked, laughing. And smiling.

And Piper needed that smile. So, she just answered.

'_That's my mood when I'm not with you. And I assure you it's fucking shitty_'.

'_I am sure it is, love._'

Alex was undecided. She just kept bouncing between Piper's eyes and lips. '_Whatever_', she thought, '_I'm getting my time with her._' And kissed Piper.

And it was a kiss both full of lust, and full of loneliness. And when they separated their lips, Alex, with a smirk, said.

'_Well, Pipes, we might have to do other thing... there's no electricity. And no TV. You choose._'

And she was smiling. Oh, of course, smiling. Piper knew what that meant.

'_I think I have a great idea.._'.

Both didn't want to have the time to laugh.


End file.
